PAIN
by Can-chaan
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai Sehun, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengejar Baekhyun seperti tidak kenal lelah. "Aku mencintaimu" merupakan kalimat yang sudah bosan Baekhyun dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kapan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun..? BoyxBoy Yaoi BaekhyunxChanyeol slight!BaekhyunxSehun ChanyeolxLuhan


_Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

 _Disclaimer_ : Tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan _management_ masing-masing.

 _Gendre:_ T

 _Yaoi content here! Don't like? Don't read 'kay?^^_

.

.

.

PAIN

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1: Crush, crush, crush!**_

Byun Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'tukang sampah'. Kenapa? Karena ia harus membuang sampah-sampah yang ada di kotak sampah ke pembuangan sampah terakhir di sekolah itu, ya paling tidak itu lah yang Baekhyun sebut kepada nama tempat pembuangan itu yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau namanya apa tempat itu. Katakan lah Baekhyun adalah murid kelas 2 SMA yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang apapun dan siapapun kecuali mata pelajaran Sains dan Matematika yang diam-diam sangat dicintainya.

"Ewwhhh... oh ayolah! Aku hanya terlambat 5 menit kenapa harus membuang sampah-sampah yang menjijikkan dan banyak semut ini?! Yang benar saja huaaa!", oceh Baekhyun yang prihatin dengan nasibnya pagi ini yang bukannya menghirup udara segar di pagi hari malah menghirup bau sampah yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

Ok, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Melihat sampah-sampah yang ada di kotak sampah yang sedang ia pegang dengan hanya jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan dan kirinya. Mending kalo hanya sampah kering biasa. Nah ini tercampur dengan air-air bekas minuman yang masih tersisa. Belum lagi semut-semut yang mulai menaiki tangannya.

"AAAAAAA!", teriak Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan sensasi geli-geli karena semut-semut yang menaiki tangannya. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat ke tempat yang ia sebut sebagai pembuangan sampah terakhir di sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana ia langsung menjatuhkan sampah itu ke 'tempatnya'.

"Hoekkk...", Baekhyun merasa mual melihat sampah-sampah itu dan baunya yang sangat fantastis. Tentu saja bukan fantastis bagi Baekhyun, tapi bagi lalat tentunya.

Menyadari semakin banyaknya semut yang naik ke tangannya, Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempat ia mengambil kotak sampah itu dan segera mencuci tangan menggunakan sabung sebanyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyaknyaaaa.

Sekarang Baekhyun mulai menyadari betapa beratnya pekerjaan para tukang sampah. Ia yang baru melakukannya beberapa kali saja sudah sangat tidak kuat. Apa lagi mereka. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mulai merutuki orang-orang yang membuang sampah minuman yang masih ada isinya. Itu membuat sampah-sampah di dalamnya menjadi basah dan lebih bau tau!

 _Kan kasian tukang sampahnya..._ Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Lee _Songsaenim_ yang sangat membuatnya _badmood_ setengah mati pagi ini karena telah memberinya hukuman membuang sampah.

"Sampah-sampahnya sudah kubuang Lee _Songsaenim_...", ucap Baekhyun saat sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Baiklah, sana masuk kelas. Jangan terlambat lagi ya!", kata Lee _Songsaenim_ sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Ya _saem.._ ", jawab Baekhyun yang segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas ke kelas.

"Ahh, sudah lewat 20 menit pelajaran matematikanyaaa...", keluh Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-A. Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak rela harus ketinggalan mata pelajaran yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya dan ternyata oh ternyata Kim _Songsaenim_ tidak ada di kelas.

"Hey Taehyung, kemana Kim _Songsaenim_?", tanya Baekhyun pada teman sebangkunya. "Entah lah. Sepertinya dia tidak masuk", jawab Taehyung sambil asyik dengan _game_ di hpnya. "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu".

Bohong. Baekhyun berbohong mengatakan kalau itu hal yang bagus. Yang benar saja! Ia sangat sedih karena tidak belajar Matematika tau! Hanya saja ia takut teman-temannya mengatai dirinya sok pintar, anak rajin, dan sebagainya karena ia menyukai Matematika dan Sains. Jadi ya dia pura-pura tidak menyukai kedua pelajaran itu.

Baekhyun menengok ke segala arah dan sesekali berhenti untuk memperhatikan salah satu temannya. Ya, Baekhyun sangat suka memperhatikan dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hobinya sejak lahir.

Merasa tidak ada yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, Baekhyun membuka hpnya. Seperti dugaannya, ada 3 pesan masuk dari seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

From: Chanyeol

06.01am

 _Halo Baek! Good morning!:)_

.

.

From: Chanyeol

06.17am

 _Have a nice day ya Baek! Semoga beruntung dengan ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris mu hari ini! Fighting!^^_

.

.

From: Chanyeol

06.34

 _Hai Baek! Apa kamu sudah berangkat? Jangan lupa sarapan oke?_

.

.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang membaca semua pesan dari Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia bingung kenapa orang ini masih saja mendekatinya padahal Baekhyun sudah menolaknya dari cara yang halus hingga cara yang kasar. Tapi kenapa orang ini seperti tidak tau caranya untuk menyerah?

.

.

To: Chanyeol

07.42

 _Hai juga Yeol. Aku tadi sudah sarapan kok. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk semangatnya hehe^^ Maaf baru balas_

.

.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikap ramah pada Chanyeol. Entah karena rasa kasihan atau memang Baekhyun tipe orang yang enggak bisa sipek atau jutek dengan orang lain kecuali ia sedang marah. Atau mungkin karena keduanya.

Alasan Baekhyun selalu menolak Chanyeol adalah karena orang yang sekarang sedang asik sendiri di bangkunya memainkan _game_ yang tidak pernah Baekhyun mengerti di laptopnya yang bangkunya tepat disamping jendela dan barisan nomor 4 dari depan. (an:oke ini penjelasannya ribet._.)

 _Namja_ itu bernama Oh Sehun. Alasan Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba mendekatinya adalah karena... Pertama! Ia sangat dingin. Kedua! Dia _gamers_ tingkat dewa dewi yang ada di langit. Katakan lah Baekhyun berlebihan, tapi memang itu faktanya! Bagaimana tidak? Kerjaannya kalo gak ada guru atau sedang jam istirahat, dia selalu memainkan laptopnya. Baekhyun bahkan yakin kalo Sehun tidak dapat bertahan selama sehari saja tidak menyentuh laptopnya! Dan bahkan Baekhyun berani bertaruh untuk itu! Sampai kapanpun pasti Oh Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari laptopnya!

Dan yang paling parah menurut Baekhyun adalah alasan ketiga, yaitu... SEORANG YANG BERNAMA OH SEHUN INI TIDAK MEMILIKI HANDPHONE!

Baekhyun adalah orang yang pemalu jika sudah berkaitan dengan orang yang ia sukai! Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa malu itu dan tetap menjalankan PDKT adalah dengan melalui bertukar pesan!

Dan Baekhyun harus meratapi nasibnya yang tidak bisa mendekati Sehun karena kalau mendekatinya langsung, alasan pertama dan kedua akan muncul dalam benaknya.

Oh! Ada satu alasan lagi! Baekhyun tidak tau apakah Sehun _straight,_ biseks, atau _gay_!

Baekhyun merasakan hpnya bergetar dan langsung membuka pesan yang sudah pasti dari Chanyeol.

.

.

From: Chanyeol

07.53

 _Maaf aku baru balas Baek hehe^^ Tadi Go Songsaenim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran jadi aku tidak menyadari ada pesan masuk, maafkan aku ya~_

.

.

 _Orang ini selalu saja seperti ini, meminta maaf secara berlebihan. Padahalkan baru 11 menit.._

.

.

To: Chanyeol

07.54

 _Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol._

.

.

From: Chanyeol

07.55

 _Terima kasih^^ Aku mencintaimu Baek hehehe~_

.

.

 _Kalimat itu lagi. Dia tidak bosan apa..?_

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan hpnya kedalam tasnya setelah membaca pesan Chanyeol tanpa membalasnya. Ini bukan yang pertama. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _Kau tidak membalas pesanku lagi Baek..?_

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan penuh rasa sakit, karena lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan balasan. Balasan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama 2 tahun ini.

TBC

Oke ini aneh... maaf kalo susah dimengerti

Jujur author gak tau gimana caranya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepala author kedalam tulisan..

Tapi makasih yaa untuk yang udah baca hehe:3


End file.
